Chaos Wars
by thelonehanyou
Summary: This is a story of trust, betrayal and romance; This is OC centric I warned you;
1. It Begins

Author's Note: I stopped writing but now I'm gonna begin to write again Flames are welcome I don't mind the, well this is OC centric so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids if I did I would have destroyed a city by now

Introduction:

Earth had just begun to develop huge machines called Zoids excavating some from ancient ruins and perfecting them. Through research and continued experiments Zoids have become functional and became war machines for the empire called the Taishun Empire which used the Zoids for war. The citizens of other countries were threatened by this change and were force to evacuate into another planet known as Planet Zi.

3 years ago:

"Leon! Where are you going come back here?!" Chris said as she was being pushed into the ship.

"Just go Now!" Leon said pushing Chris farther inside the ship, as soon as he saw she was safe he quickly ran into his Zoid. "C'mon this ship has got to reach that new planet safely, you ready partner?" The Command Wolf howled in reply as Leon began to maneuver the Zoid out of the facility and into the battlefield.

"This is Leon, I'm in position." Leon said on the interface as he transmitted the message to his other members.

"Took you long enough…" a girl with messed up hair said as she was heading a team of Storm Sworders to escort the ship.

"Well sorry for disappointing you Kylier." Leon said as he was making final tune-ups before the enemy appears.

"Alright team stand your ground until the ship reaches the checkpoint. Do I make myself clear?" A man with black spiky hair said as his Red Horn readied for battle along with other forces like a few Godos and some Shadow Foxes.

"Aye Captain!" Kylier and Leon said as they readied for oncoming attacks.

Leon stood in his position gripping Fang's controls as he was readying for the on coming assault. He was also gripping on his necklace tighter. "I'll protect her even if it will cost my life." Leon said as he maneuvered Fang into the horde of Zoids, blasting them using Fang's Dual Cannons.

Meanwhile another battle was taking up on the sky as Kylier's Storm Sworder hacked away enemy fliers. Her team was handling the enemy fliers pretty well while on land Leon was decimating the hordes of Molgas, Command Wolves and Cannon Tortoises.

"Leon! Guard the ship's front enemy Zoids are appearing from the north." Tristan said as he crushed the line of Cannon Tortoises using his mighty Red Horn's crushing horn.

"On my way Captain." Leon said as he pushed the controls forward and sprinted directly to the North.

This time a lot of Zoids were long range experts mainly gun snipers, using Fang's agility he activated the Quad Smoke Dischargers and ran around in circles on the enemy group distracting the Zoid's focus on attacking the ship. Hiding among the thick black smoke created by the smoke dischargers Leon quickly shot the enemy Zoids ruining their formation causing the enemy pilots to fire at each other which resulted as the perfect diversion for the ship to reach the checkpoint.

"Good Work team, now change of plans; Destroy the remaining enemy Zoids!" Tristan ordered as his mighty red horn launched the missiles mounted on top the Vulcan gun to the remaining enemy Zoids from the first wave.

**TRISTAN'S BATTLE POV**

"C'mon Horn! Let's show those kids how it's really done." I said as I pushed the controls forward making Horn ram its crusher horn against the weak enemy Zoids crushing them under the Red Horn's might. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Now let's start bringing out the big guns." Pushing some buttons Tristan readied Horn's aiming system and locked on the remaining Zoids and fired every missile equipped in Horn's missile pod. "Let's see them beat that."

Kylier upon hearing the orders fired her Storm Sworder's pulse cannon mounted on its elbow joints on the remaining Pteras Bombers. She quickly dealt away with the remaining fliers using the Laser blades on the wingtips and struck down the remaining fliers.

**KYLIER'S BATTLE POV**

"Now that's what I want to hear let's take them down Sky!" I gripped the controls and maneuvered Sky to the left making a 180 degree turn. I activated the locking system and fired the pulse cannons on the enemy Pteras Bombers rendering them useless. Activating Sky's boosters, the laser wings began to light up. Sky went through the group of Pteras and slashed the Zoids wings striking them down. "Look's like where down here let's see if that rookie can beat that!"

Upon seeing that the ship was already safe he proceeded to destroy the remaining Zoids from the second wave. The confusion hasn't subsided yet, using it as an opportunity to strike Leon activated Fang's Dual Cannons and fired at the remaining Gun Snipers.

**LEON'S BATTLE POV**

I sighed with relief as I saw the ship reaching the checkpoint safely. "Now that she's safe… I've got nothing else to lose…" I said as I gripped the necklace tighter. "_Not quite you still have me."_ Fang remarked as I readied to aim the Dual Cannons. "Your right I've still got you so I ain't gonna lose you so easily." I said as I fired the cannons on the unsuspecting Gun Snipers, not giving the others to fight back I pushed forward Fang's Controls and attacked them using Fang's Claws totally destroying the enemy Zoids. I maneuvered Fang to the facility and moved him near Tristan's Zoid as I got out of Fang's cockpit this was the start of a new chapter of my life there was no turning back I'm a full fledged Pilot and not just any pilot I was one of the elite force called Chaos.

**NORMAL POV**

The skirmish was finally over; the Taishun Empire failed in destroying the ship containing what was left of the once prosperous Earth. A new life was beginning to bloom once again in another planet and a new era was about to begin. This chaotic event brought the beginning of the Chaos Wars.

Note: Updates might be slow but I'll try to update as fast as I can I hoped you enjoy.

Leon: What's going to happen next find out in the next chapter.

Kylier: See ya Guyz


	2. Desert battle

Previously on Zoids: Chaos Wars

The Ship heading for Planet Zi has just launched. The evil Taishun Empire sent Zoids to destroy the ship that bloomed hope for the newly formed Blade Republic. The elite team of Zoid warriors called Chaos and other organizations were sent by the Blade Republic to guard the ship until it has reached its checkpoint. The number of Zoids sent by the empire were no match for the skill and power of the mercenary group Chaos. This battle marked the beginning of the Chaos wars.

CHAPTER 2

The battle had just end, the parts of the destroyed Zoids were salvaged by the Blade Republic. Leon and the others were heading towards the launch site to rendezvous after the battle. The ship had safely reached the checkpoint and was heading towards the new planet.

The three Zoids were now approaching their destination as each of them activated the auto pilot mechanism of their Zoids. Once they had reached the meeting place each pilot got out of their cockpit and assembled inside the facility along with the rest of the pilots that joined them.

"Good job everybody; the mission was a complete success… You are dismissed." Tristan announced to all of the pilots.

Upon hearing the orders all of the other pilots went home except those that belonged to Chaos.

"Well, you two aren't going somewhere?" Tristan asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I had enough action for one day…" Kylier said as she lied down on the couch resting her self.

"And what about you rookie? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere right now?" Tristan asked as he looked at Leon with intense eyes.

"No, sir… I think it's better if I don't go anywhere else." Leon said trying to hide what he was feeling. He was tired and weary not only physically but also mentally. He was tired from all the action and also to all the pain he had felt after he saw the ship reach the checkpoint. Part of him didn't want the ship to leave but still it was for the best.

"Maybe it's because you're afraid of confronting reality?" Kylier said as she slowly got up from the couch. "Face it Leon she's gone and she might have already someone new."

"or maybe you just don't know how to mind your own business." Leon answered as he approached Kylier.

"You're pretty arrogant for a rookie. You think you can take me own?" Kylier said as she passed by Leon. "Let's settle this with a Zoid battle; loser accepts what the other one said. Are you up to it?"

"Get out on the field now." Leon ordered as he went outside and went into his Command Wolf's cockpit.

"Boy, oh boy, looks like I need to see this." Tristan said as he lazily went out on the field and boarded his red horn.

LEON'S POV

I began to tune up my Zoid, making the necessary adjustments for some long range battle.

_"What is it now Leon"_ the Zoid said becoming a little grouchy for disturbing its rest time.

"We have some business to attend to, were gonna make that arrogant girl take back her words." I said as I began to operate my Zoid. I began to maneuver it out on to the field waiting for Kylier to show up.

_"Hmm… It's about Kylier isn't it… Fine I'll cooperate but next time try not to get me in trouble." _The Zoid said as it responded to its pilot's actions.

KYLIER'S POV

"That jerk I was only telling the truth" I said as I was configuring Sky's controls to get it ready for battle.

_"What's wrong with you Kylie?" The Zoid worriedly replied sensing the heightened emotions his pilot was feeling._

"It's that jerk again, he always acts like he has the perfect girl… All I know is that girl is like everybody else…" I said as I prepared to take the Storm Sworder to the sky.

_"That boy again, you shouldn't be frustrated…You love him don't you so be patient" Sky replied_

"I know, thanks for the advice Sky… Now let's get that no good jerk." I said as I piloted Sky upwards and on to the battlefield where Leon was waiting patiently.

_"Aye, captain." Sky gently replied as it followed Kylier's actions_

+END OF POV+

"All right you two, this is a normal battle with no head shots. I call when the match ends. None shall Complain or I'll blast you to Oblivion." Tristan said to the intercom as he readied his Red Horn for any unnecessary trouble.

"Zoids ready? Go!"

"Yeah sure Captain, what ever" Kylier arrogantly replied as she started moving in circles hoping to dodge Leon's incoming attacks. She knew all too well that the only thing that could hit her was Leon's cannons without those cannon's he's a sitting duck.

Leon didn't reply instead he gripped the controls hard, he only needed to win in order to reassure himself that he was right. He couldn't deny the fact that Kylier was right but still his arrogant nature still dominated him self.

Leon noticed that Kylier was moving in circles and noticed that she was charging some momentum. Her movements have a certain pattern and he needed a strategy to blast her down.

Leon activated Fang's Quad Smoke dischargers and also ran around in circles following Kylier's movement hoping to cover the whole field. Within a few seconds the whole battlefield was covered with a thick black fog.

Kylier without any hesitation dove in to the smoke and moved in a counter-clockwise movement since Leon was following her movement it was only practical to move the other way. She quickly activated Sky's laser blades and continued to move hoping that she'll be able to cut off Leon's cannons.

Unfortunately Leon had already anticipated Kylier's move. Before Kylier had swooped into the fog Leon had already maneuvered Fang to go to the other way making him go behind Sky. Using this as a perfect opportunity Leon quickly fired Fang's dual cannons hoping that it would actually hit.

Kylier was shocked, she was actually hit from behind though it wasn't fatal it made her Zoid slower and making it only half as fast as before. This wasn't good, her pride and joy was her Zoid's speed without it she might lose. Reacting quickly to the damage done she took of to the sky once more and saw Leon's Command Wolf who was getting out of the smoke.

Once she caught Leon in her sights and aimed for his cannons. She swooped in and activated Sky's Laser blades once again this time it was a direct hit. Smiling triumphantly Kylier pulled back to the sky once more not taking any chances to get unnecessary damage.

Fang howled on the impact. Leon couldn't imagine that Kylier recovered with the damage that he did seeing that his cannons were disabled it was only a matter of time before a final blow was struck.

Kylier knew that it was her final shot she quickly turned Sky around and activated its Laser blades. Everything that she said was now in the hands of her blade. Without hesitation she made Sky dive in aiming for Leon. Kylier braced herself for the impact that might occur since she was traveling with her boosters on to make up for the lost speed.

Leon made Fang turn around and waited still for the impact. He only had one shot at this it was now or never. Just when Sky was about to hit Fang, Leon quickly jerked Fang's controls and caught the Storm Sworder itself by parrying the attack leaving both Zoids damaged.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tristan shouted on the intercom. "This match is officially over, and I would say that nobody one."

"WHAT?!" both pilots shouted as they were shocked by the recent turn of events.

"I'll repair your Zoids so we'll need to sleep in this facility for the night. Don't bother making excuses because in this land I am the law now get your Zoids in auto pilot and bring them to the hangar." Tristan said as he proceeded to maneuver his Zoid into the hangar.

Both pilots obliged with their captain's order and proceeded to do what they had been told.

+A few hours later+

It was night time and Tristan was finished with the repairs. Kylier went to see if her Zoid was alright since she felt that it was badly damaged. To her surprise there was another pilot in her Zoid. She went closer to see who he was, it was Leon.

"Get the hell out of my Zoid!" Kylier shouted

"Wait I'm stabilizing your Zoids booster… Leave it like that and you could end up being dead." Leon said as he got out of Sky's cockpit.

"Leon, why can't you just leave your past…" Kylier asked when Leon walked right pass her.

"… because I'm not ready" Leon said as he went out of the hangar leaving Kylier alone.


End file.
